Blurry Vision
by little miss clueless
Summary: Maes Hughes just found out that he is not Elysia's father, his best friend is, so he sleeps with his best friend's girlfriend, his best friend finds out and things get out of hand. What's the relevance of the title? Read and find out…


**Blurry Vision**

**LittleMissClueless**

**May 1, 2010**

**Maes Hughes just found out that he is not Elysia's father, his best friend is, so he sleeps with his best friend's girlfriend, his best friend finds out and things get out of hand. What's the relevance of the title? Read and find out…**

**Warning: slight adult matter somewhere in their but don't worry it's not graphic at all trust me, I can't write those stuff... XDDD **

**DISCLAIMER: Me not rich own cow... XDDD translation: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arukawa does. (Yknow... the cow, XDDD)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Honey… I think it's better for me to tell you than for you to find out…" Gracia nervously started.

"What's that sweetheart?" Maes smiled at the woman he decided to spend his life with.

"Do you promise NOT to get angry?" she mumbled.

Maes raised an eyebrow and seriously looked at his wife, "that depends on what you're going to say…"

"No matter what I say, hon, it was a mistake. You're the only one I love, remember that." She assured.

"Ok, what is it?" He replied.

"Elysia's not your daughter…" she stated looking him in the eyes.

"Wh-what? D-did she get switched or something? But she looks so much like you…" he stuttered.

"Yes she's my child but you're not her father…"

"What?! Then who is?" he exclaimed and Gracia looked away from him.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him.

"Who?" he demanded softly.

"…" she whispered.

"Who?" he asked again leaning his ear closer to her.

"Roy." She mumbled.

"R-Roy M-Mustang???" his eyes opened wide and his glasses fell to the tip of his nose. "I-I can't believe that y-you s-slept with m-my best friend…" he stumbled on the words he wanted to utter.

"But… I told you it was a mistak--" Gracia started to say but was interrupted by Maes finger blocking her lips.

"I don't think I want to know what happened." He looked away from her and stood up.

"Maes, where are you going?" she asked him as he went to the coat rack.

"Somewhere to think… The daughter I'm so proud of is not mine… what do you think will I do, dance with joy?" he then went out the door and walked to where his feet would take him.

In his "thinking walk" he bumped into a familiar female blond lieutenant.

"Lt. Col. Hughes!" the blond looked at him.

He lifted his head to meet the whisky eyes of Riza Hawkeye.

_Whisky, that's it!_ he thought. "No need for the formality Riza, we're not in the office." He half smiled.

"Anything wrong, Maes?" she asked.

"Care for a drink?" he offered.

"Uh… sure." She answered following the man to the nearest bar.

* * *

"HAHAHHAHAHA! GOOD ONE MAES!" said the usually cool-collected and quiet sharpshooter.

"Yeah I know… That bastard didn't see it coming…" Maes laughed.

Both of them were overdosed with the amber poison and it had an out of character effect on them.

"I think you two should head home…" said the bartender.

The two paid and started wobbling out the door, one arm around the other's shoulder.

"Is it safe for those two to go home by themselves?" asked the waitress.

"They're soldiers. They can handle it." replied the bartender as he wiped the table.

"Thanks for walking me home…"

"Sure… No sweat"

"…"

"…"

Door slams. Cloth ruffling. Dog barking. Door opens. Plop. Swoosh. Oh. Ah. Moan. Groan. Ugh. Ah. "Roy". "Gracia". Heavy breathing. Fall asleep.

* * *

The light through the window shone and annoyed the man with emerald eyes.

"Wait… this isn't my room." He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly, his head started aching.

"Gracia…" he softly called, he felt someone cuddle closer to his bare back.

"Gra-" he turned to the person but saw that the name he was about to say was definitely not the one beside him.

"Mmm…Roy… you smell different" the woman buried her face nearer to the man beside him.

"Riza…" Maes mumbled in shock.

Riza realized that the voice that just muttered her name was surely not the man she was supposed to be with.

"Oh Gosh!" she exclaimed and they both moved away from each other.

"How do we expla-" he began but was interrupted by the feeling of whatever he took last night climb up his throat. He immediately covered his mouth and headed out the room.

"door on the right!" Riza called as she lied on her bed one hand over her eyes. "I'm screwed."

Maes took out the poison from his system to the bowl in front of him.

"_Man… I messed up big time." _ He said to himself.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Riza it's me" said someone at the door.

Maes turned to the door of the bathroom and saw the blond soldier in a robe hurriedly heading to answer the knock.

"_Great timing…"_ he rolled his eyes.

"Who's in there? I know you're not the only one here Riza…" the voice called out.

"Roy I can explain… just…"

"Y-you slept with someone else?"

"Just wait…"

The footsteps started to sound closer and the next thing he sees is the Flame Alchemist glaring at the naked man sprawled before the toilet bowl.

"Maes?!" he exclaimed.

The naked man's vision started to dim and he saw a spark coming towards him.

"NO!" he yelled then he felt a hand on his arm gently soothing him.

He got up and saw his beautiful wife beside him.

"Maes, honey. Honey, it's ok…" she uttered "What's wrong?"

He immediately hugged her tight and breathed in her scent.

The bewildered wife just hugged him back with one eyebrow arched.

"Gracia… tell me the truth. Is Elysia my daughter?" he asked facing her.

"Of course! who else's could she be?" Gracia answered amused.

"Thank goodness!" he hugged her again, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too" she smiled. "What happened?"

Maes told her the details of the what-seemed-so-real dream he just had.

"Wait… you slept with Riza. Roy's Riza?" Gracia asked looking at her husband animatedly nodding in reply.

"Remind me not to leave you two alone…" she joked and let out a giggle.

"Gracia…" he pouted.

* * *

"So… you're saying… you fantasized about sleeping with Riza… Riza Hawkeye… My girlfriend,who you hooked me up with, Riza Hawkeye" Roy assured as the man behind him told his story.

"I did not fantasize."

"You said that it seemed so real?"

"Yeah…"

"So… you felt as if you were doing THE sharp-shooting, future MRS. Mustang?"

"Wait… Roy don't misinterpret…"

"Maes… I suggest you walk away before I turn you into Black Hayate's burnt meal…" Roy mumbled in gritted teeth.

"Fine, Fine, bye." He uttered walking away. " It DID seem so real… except for the blurry vision that made it so much like the movies."

He shook his head and spotted a blond boy in a red coat.

"Hey Ed! You wanna see Elysia's new photo collection!" he ran after the alchemist that just appeared in the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that story was plain CRAZY (or stupid pick your adjective), and Maes was mostly OOC but it's the first time I've written a fic having him as the MAIN character since it was HIS dream.**

**Just for the record, this fic was created because I saw these parents who look like the REAL LIFE VERSION of Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye in the play area in the mall and they were looking after their son. Then things started moving around my head and I tried to write it down but it didn't turn out as good as I imagined it to be… **

**Btw**

**TO THE ENGLISH DUB FANS**

**[The RL Maes looked like Maes Hughes + Sonny Strait put together]**

**P.S.**

**You ask the Cow. Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.**


End file.
